The present invention relates to a direct connection between a tube and a flat element, direct connection being understood as that connection which does not need auxiliary elements such as couplings, flanges, clamps, etc.
In general, the main function of the solution is the direct connection between a circular or square tube and a flat element such as a plate, sheet, gusset, etc.
Likewise, the invention is especially applicable to the construction of modular two-dimensional or three-dimensional tubular structures. These types of structures are constituted by a simple, double or even multi-layered latticework of tubular bars that are joined at intervals at common points or nodes.
The joining of two or three tubes is the simplest form of the connection node, however, nodes implying a larger number of tubes are quite common. In these cases, the tubular members can reach the node from different angles in different planes, or in a common plane. In the current state of the art, the joining of the tubes to the nodes is carried out by means of direct welding or by means of the installation of terminal elements at the ends of the tubes, allowing the connection to the nodes by means of welding or any other time of equivalent attachment, which supposes significant time and installation costs. Two connectors having spatial structures are known in patents WO2008/039233 A2 and WO 2010/006193 A1, which generate flat elements in the form of axial wings for the connection to the tubular bars configuring the structure, making the connection between them as described in WO 2010/006193 A1 by means of extruded connectors at the ends of the circular tubular bars. However, the type of connector used is only valid for circular bars, its shape also supposing a weak spot at the ends of the bars.